Africa
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Sam has always wanted a family and with Gabriel he might just get that apple pie life. He just didn't think this was how it would happen. Sabriel and Destiel are the main pairings with a few on the side. Demon blood, rough sex, manxman, mpreg, Balthazar, and other possible triggers. Don't like don't read.
1. Come on baby light my fire

**Hi! This is my first Supernatural fiction and I'm kind of nervous about posting it. But I love both Sabriel and Destiel so please be kind? The title has nothing to do with the fic I was just listening to the song of the same name by Toto.**

**I own nothing!**

**Please enjoy!^^**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Gabriel was bored of sitting and doing nothing. He had faked his death to gain the upper hand on his brother only for Sam to become Lucifer's vessel landing his Sasquatch sized ass inside the cage. Oh sure they got him out and eventually got his soul back but that really wasn't what was bugging the Archangel at the moment.

No at that moment in time Gabriel was sprawled out on Sam's bed in crappy motel room of the week while his brother Castiel got to run around playing Hunter with the Winchester brothers. Cas got to go out and gank some monster while Gabriel was stuck at the motel trapped in a circle of burning Holy oil because Dean says he isn't trustworthy, but the Archangel felt it had something to do with the older Winchester walking in on him and Sam making out after the last hunt.

Gabriel had just decided to try sleeping when the motel door opened letting in two soaked and limping Hunters followed by an equally soaked straight faced angel.

"Well well well look what the werewolf dragged in or was it a vampire?" Gabe joked sitting up on the bed waiting to be let out

"I believe they walked in Gabriel." Cas replied not getting the joke as Dean collapsed onto his bed and Sam eased himself into a chair

"We were fighting a coven Gabe." Sam corrected as Cas tended to Dean

"Yeah that's great. Now can I please get out of the burning circle of death? I get that Castiel here fireproofed the room and silenced the smoke alarms and sprinklers but still." The archangel asked causing Dean to sit up and glare at him

"Depends on if you can keep your mouth off my baby brother." He growled

"Dean for the last time I kissed him!" Sam glared before putting out the flames so not only could Gabriel escape but also so that he could fall onto his own bed.

As soon as the flames were gone Gabriel got up and snapped himself a candy bar before snapping the others dry and the brothers healed

"Dean tell me again why don't just bring Gabe with us on the hunts? Nothing against you Cas but his snapping thing could come in handy." Sam muttered from his face down position on the bed as said archangel grinned and wagged his eyebrows at the older hunter

"Yeah Dean why can't I go on hunts? Haven't I been a good boy?" Gabe smirked as Dean simply groaned and fell back onto the bed leaving a very confused Castiel to try to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

After several more hunts spent stuck in the motel room, thankfully the oil was a one time thing, Dean finally agreed to let Gabriel help them take down a vampire coven in Salt Lake City. They had decided to split up and ask around about the coven with Castiel going off with Dean and leaving Gabriel with Sam.

"Ok Samsquatch what first?" The angel asked popping a cherry sucker into his mouth and offering one to Sam

"Well Dean said the he and Cas were going to go talk to the police so I guess that leaves us with the morgue or to start asking around." Sam replied shrugging his shoulders as he unwrapped a grape flavored one and stuck it in his mouth.

"Might as well check the morgue to make sure it really is a vampire Ya know?" Gabe suggested as Sam nodded and the two walked towards the morgue together.

* * *

On the other side of town Dean and Cas were impersonating FBI agents again and had learned squat about the mysterious murders when they ran into Crowley as they were leaving the station.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be ruling Hell?" Dean demanded when he saw the English demon leaning against a lamp post outside

"Hell is the reason I'm here boys. It's about your brother's so I'm only going to ask this once. Are Moose and the Archangel a thing?" The King of Hell wondered looking at both the Angel and the hunter

"If you're asking if Sam and Gabriel are mated then yes. They've been a mated pair since Gabriel returned Sam's soul, perhaps even while Sam was Soulless." Castiel replied causing Dean to stare at his angel

"They've been what?! That's been over a year Cas! You mean those two have been sleeping with each other behind my back for a year longer?!" Dean shrieked as Cas just stood there

"They were happy and I thought you knew till you found Sam kissing Gabriel." The angel confessed before Crowley cleared his throat.

"While this is fun to watch I really need to find them." He told then as Dean turned his glare back to the demon

"And why's that? I really don't see what my not so little brother and his pain in the ass Archangel have to do with you." Dean glared

"Because both of them are in danger. A few underlings who still haven't quite gotten used to the new rules and regulations found some information about how to create a new species and your brothers have been chosen to be the test couple because Sam is the only key to making it work." Crowley answered gaining both Castiel and Dean's attention.

"How is Sam the only way this could work?!" Dean demanded

"And what does Gabriel have to do with this?" Cas asked looking confused

"You do know that the longer we stand here the longer those two are in danger right? I'll explain when we find them!" Crowley told them before Dean shoved them all towards the Impala as he pulled out his phone to call Sam

"Hey where are you?" Dean asked as he slid behind the wheel after hearing his brother pick up the other line

"We're at the morgue Dean why? I thought you and Cas were talking to the police?" Came Sam's reply followed by a muffled moan

"Are you and Gabe making out in front of dead people Sam?!" The older hunter questioned causing Cas and Crowley to stare at him

"No? I mean we put the people back and Gabe said something about being in heat and I don't question half the stuff you do with Cas!" Sam exclaimed loud enough for the other two in the car to hear followed by Gabriel's roaring laughter and another moan before Crowley grabbed the phone

"Get out of there Moose and take your little booty call someplace else. You two are being hunted by some rouge demons who refuse to listen and him being in heat really doesn't help in matters!" Crowley yelled as Dean sped towards the morgue

"Why should we listen to you demon? Besides Sammy's dragging me back to the motel we'll make sure to salt the door and maybe put up a devil's trap. So why are demons after us?" The archangel asked clearly bored with the subject

"To put it simply since you can now conceive a child they want to pump Sam full of demon blood and lock the two of you in a room to see what happens when you cross Angels, Demons, and Humans. Seeing as the Moose has a bit of demon blood in his veins already they want to increase that to pass it on to whatever child you two have. You being an Archangel and already mated to him just works in their favor." Crowley explained as Sam took back the phone.

"Still doesn't make much sence but Gabe just mojoed us to the motel so we're gonna go in and demon proof it." Sam replied as they heard the sound of the door being opened before hearing someone's muffled voice, Sam and Gabriel saying something back, and a short scuffle before the line went dead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Like a Prayer

**Yay chapter two! Mentions of rough sex and demon killing.**

**I own nothing!**

**Please leave a review thingy at the end! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Dean sped towards the motel not caring about Crowley cursing in the backseat or Castiel screaming at him about speed limits because he had to make sure his baby brother, and for some odd reason the Archangel they seemed to have added to their little 'family', were safe. Nearing the motel Dean slowed down and drove to the side their room was on and parked the Impala before jumping out of her and running over to their open door.

Looking inside Dean saw the signs of the fight they had heard over the phone and found Sam's phone shattered into tiny pieces on the sidewalk next to one of Gabriel's lollipops.

"Crowley where the hell did they take them?!" Dean growled turning on the Scottish demon

"How would I know?! Probably somewhere secluded so no one could hear the angel scream when your brother takes him." The demon answered earning a glare from both Dean and Cas

"I sugest we try outside of town then. They must have Gabriel behind a sigel or something because I can't feel him or Sam." Cas stated as Dean headed back to the car after grabbing Sam's demon slaying knife and their stuff from the room

"Come on we've got to get our brothers back." Dean called slamming the car door and waiting for the other two to get the hint and get in the car Before speeding off down the road.

* * *

Sam groaned awake slowly remembering what had happened. He and Gabriel had just found out the deaths weren't connected to vampires before Gabriel started getting clingy and flushed. When Sam asked what was wrong the angel answered by kissing him hungrily and told him he was in heat when Dean called and Crowley told them to get out of there. Gabriel had poofed them to the motel only to find the demons waiting for them before a short fight broke out and the world went black.

Looking around Sam found that he was chained and handcuffed to a dolly, kind of like the one Hannibal Lector was strapped to in Silence of the Lambs, and judging from the sounds Gabriel was being held in the next room. Sam was trying to figure out how to pull a Houdini when the two demons who jumped them walked in.

"Well, well, well looks like little Sammy here's awake." The girl giggled as the guy smirked

"Catt you know why he's here so let's get this over with before his brother figures out where we're hiding or that Archangel in there either goes postal from being separated from His mate or gains enough of his power back." He reminded as Catt pouted but pulled out a few gallon jugs of a red liquid causing Sam's eyes to widen.

"If you think I'm drinking that you're wrong." He told them as the guy tipped the dolly back and grabbed Sam's jaw forcing it open and to stay still

"We already knew this was a suicide mission but yeah you'll drink it and get that pretty little angel of yours knocked up with the first child born with the blood of Heaven, Earth, and Hell." Catt laughed holding up the first jug

"Evan hold him still. This is going to get messy." Catt giggled as Evan held his jaw set while Catt forced him to drink the entire jug of blood.

Seven more jugs later and Catt and Evan were shoving Sam's gorked out form through the door to Gabriel's cell before he could use his demon mind tricks to smite them. After breaking free of his bounds Sam tried the door but found he couldn't open it before turning and looking at Gabriel. The angel was standing there with all six wings out in full view, completely nude, and judging from his member horny as Hell.

Sam licked his lips but tried to hold back as Gabriel attached himself to the taller man

"Sammy take me. Take me now!" Gabe begged rubbing himself against the hunter's clothed leg

"Gabriel I can't. I was just forced to drink eight gallons of demon blood and I don't want to hurt you but man you smell amazing." Sam growled as the angel whined and writhed against him

"Yeah Crowley said they wanted us to create a new species but right now I could really care less. I want your dick inside me and I want it there now Sammy boy! Demon blood or not, just hurry up and mate me!" Gabriel hissed using what power he had left to spare to snap Sam out of his clothes as the hunter gave in and dominated his angel's mouth and neck. Gabriel moaned and didn't even realize Sam was drawing blood as he forced the shorter man up against a wall and marked every inch of flesh with claw and bite marks as Gabe did the same right back.

* * *

Dean sped through town towards the abandoned factory they learned about from the police when they asked about the murders. Turned out that it hadn't been a vampire nest but the demons laying a trap for them. Upon arriving at the factory Dean grabbed his weapons and ran in guns blazing followed by Castiel and Crowley taking out as many of the guards as possible before reaching the room Catt and Evan were in.

"Oh you two showed up." Evan scoffed before Crowley walked in and he went as white as his carmel colored skin would allow

"Crowley why are you here?!" Catt growled

"Simple I know what you're planning for Sam and the Archangel and I'm here to stop you." The King of Hell replied as Catt threw back her head of dirty blonde curls laughing

"It's too late we force fed the human and set him loose on the angel after keeping them apart for a while!" She smiled before Crowley grabbed Sam's knife out of Dean's hand and threw it at Catt killing her

"I clearly told you not to go threw with this and to follow the rules but did you listen? No and now I have to clean up your mess." Crowley sighed before ending Evan as well.

While Crowley had been dealing with his underlings Castiel had found where Sam and Gabriel were being kept and quickly found Dean

"I found them but Gabriel's grace and several sigils are keeping me from unlocking the door." Cas told him as Dean went off to try the door as well only to get forced back by Gabriel's grace

"The angel must still be in heat and they've clearly soundproofed that room before tossing them in there so there's no telling what you'll find when you open that door." Crowley told them as they sat down to wait.

Several hours later Castiel noted that the sigils had disappeared and Crowley could actually touch the door. Getting up Dean walked over and unlocked the door swinging it open before quickly regretting it. The entire room was covered in drying blood, claw marks, scattered feathers, and huddled in a corner was Sam and Gabriel wrapped tightly in the angel's bloody wings. Seeing Dean freeze Castiel pushed his way inside and touched the pair snapping out before showing up a few minutes later.

"I took them to Bobby's and locked them in the panic room. I told him what happened and to get Gabriel out when he wakes up." he explained

"Well looks like I'm no longer needed here. See you at Singer's boys!" The devil grinned before disappearing as well leaving Dean and Cas to drive to South Dakota in the Impala seeing as Castiel didn't want to leave the older hunter alone.

* * *

When they finally arrived Bobby was sitting on the porch waiting for them

"Bobby how's Sam?!" Dean Demanded as soon as he was out of the car

"Still high off demon blood and locked in the panic room. Gabriel finally recovered enough strength to walk out. They're both pretty messed up but Gabriel healed most of his more serious injuries as well as Sam's. He's in the living room with Crowley if you want to talk to him." Bobby replied as Castiel and Dean entered the house making a beeline for the living room.

Gabriel was sitting on the couch looking like he had lost some kind of fight with all the healing cuts and bruises covering his skin. But even though he looked like he was going to pass out the Archangel was still grinning.

"Cassie! Dean-O! Come to see little ole me?" The angel grinned as Castiel healed his brother completely

"Yes you and Sam." Castiel replied

"Other than the rough sex and the demon blood Sammy and I are fine." Gabriel told him watching as Dean headed down for the panic room and Crowley dragged Booby into the libaray to do God knows what.

"Gabriel the truth brother." Castiel sighed now that they were alone as Gabriel looked up at his younger brother with fear dancing in his eyes

"Castiel, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading! ^^**


	3. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Chapter three! Thank you to everyone who reads this I hope you're enjoying it! **

**I own nothing**

**Any questions please PM me, I don't bite. Hard.**

**Please leave a review and flames are welcome.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

A few days had passed since Gabriel had told Castiel about the pregnancy and Sam was finally detoxed enough to come out of the panic room. Dean was about to go in and un cuff his brother when Gabriel stopped him

"Hold up Dean-o let me do it. I want to tell him about what happened and the panic room seems like a pretty good place to do so." The Archangel told him before walking in and shutting the door closing off the view of Dean, Cas, Crowley, and Bobby.

Sam was lying on the cot in the center with his hands and legs cuffed to the ends when he heard the door open and turned to see Gabriel, not Dean or Bobby, standing there with the door closed

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel greeted with a strained smile on his face as he walks over to the end of the cot

"Gabe. I didn't hurt you did I?!" Sam demanded remembering bits and pieces of what happened after the demon blood

"Nothing that Castiel couldn't heal." The angel answered catching his mates flinch at the answer

"So ah why the cuffs?" The hunter wondered

"You were clawing your wrists and neck trying to bleed out to remove the demon blood. We almost didn't catch on in time. You've been gorked out for a week." Gabriel sighed uncuffing his lover and quickly attaching himself to the now freed hunter.

"Hey you ok Gabriel? You're acting strange." Sam asked wrapping his arms around his angel and stroking his hair

"I don't know Sammy. I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how you'll react." Gabriel confessed burring his face in the hunter's shoulder

"Go ahead and tell me Gabe. I'm here for you." Sam replied pulling the smaller male closer

"Well do you remember why those demons took us?" Gabe stalled

"Yeah something about creating a new race since I can drink demon blood and your an Angel." Sam replied as Gabe nodded

"And do you remember what I told you at the morgue before Dean called about Crowley?" He pressed

"That you were in heat and wanted me to mate you." Sam answered as he put two and two together.

"We mated after they forced me to drink the blood and threw me into that room with you didn't we?" He asked as the angel in his arms shuddered and nodded

"Congrats kiddo your going to be a daddy!" Gabriel chuckled nervously waiting for Sam to reject him but instead was shocked when Sam kissed him.

"That's great Gabriel! We're going to be parents!" Sam grinned kissing the stunned archangel again

"Your not mad or disgusted with me or our child?" Gabe asked

"Sure having a kid with a mix of human, angel, and demon blood is a little weird but I lived most of my life with demon blood in my veins so that's not that bad and how could I ever be disgusted with you Gabriel? I love you and we're having a kid together! I've always wanted to be a father!" Sam exclaimed kissing Gabriel again who this time returned it.

* * *

A few hours and some interesting sounds later Sam and Gabriel stumbled out of the panic room still tangles in each others arms with rumpled clothes and messy hair

"What happened in there exactly?!" Dean demanded as the couple ignored him to be in their own little bubble

"Well I take it the angel here told moose boy he's having his strange angel, demon, moose child and gigantor took the news swimmingly." Crowley answered as Bobby and Dean looked at him

"What?!" They both asked as Castiel looked at them

"It's true. Gabriel is with child." The younger angel answered

"You mean to tell me my baby brother is going to have a baby?!" Dean yelled bringing the couple back to the real world.

"Dean you had a kid. I really don't see the reason I can't have one." Sam countered shutting up his older brother before Castiel and Bobby turned on Dean

"You have a kid?!" They wondered

"Had Sam shot her. In my defense I did not know her mother was an Amazon till it had already happened." Dean answered as Sam looked at his adoptive father and his brother's angel

"It happened before you were both brought back." Sam shrugged as Gabriel pressed himself closer to the tall hunter.

"Alright all that aside how long have you two been an item anyhow?" Bobby asked watching the closeness of Sam and Gabriel

"Well when we first thought he was the Trickster back at that college I sort of had a one night stand with him, then at the Mystery spot there was some pretty heated pissed off sex that turned into an on and off again relationship, We kind of became official after he trapped us in TV land and we found out he was an Archangel, then we had one more night together before he faked his death." Sam explained wrapping an arm around Gabriel.

"So wait you mean to tell me you've been screwing Gabriel for a few years now?!" Dean exclaimed

"Hey I've never said anything about you and Cas, Dean. I get that you two just recently finally did something about all the sexual tension but still. I love Gabriel and have for a while so yeah we've been together for about five years now." Sam stated as Gabriel grinned and pressed himself closer

"Not gonna get rid of me that easily Dean-o. Especially now with a kid on the way." The holy messenger smirked placing a hand over his stomach to emphasize his point.

* * *

Even though Gabriel was expecting he refused to stay at Bobby's while the boys went hunting saying he could easily just stay at the motel and who knew if they would need his powers as an Archangel. So there he was sitting in a motel room with Castiel while Sam and Dean tracked a few Djin.

"So what is it like?" Castiel asked marveling at the growing curve in his older brother's stomach

"It was hard to wrap my mind around at first but now I just can't stop thinking that I'm having a kid with Sam Winchester. Sure it's a mix of angel, human, and demon blood but still I wouldn't change anything for the world." Gabriel smiled rubbing his bump slightly

"So when are you and Dean going to have a fledgling of your own?" Gabriel asked looking at his brother

"I'm not sure he would want one. I know he wants children but I also know he doesn't want the child to grow up the same way he and Sam did." Castiel answered when a fluttering of wings alerted them to another angel's presence.

"This isn't Amsterdam!" The new arrival growled in a French accent both angels recognized

"Balthazar?" Castiel breathed as the blonde turned to his brothers

"Cassie! Gabriel, either of you two know how I got here? One moment I was drinking in Amsterdam next I'm here with you." He replied as Gabriel watched his brothers

"Cas why do you look so shocked to see Balthazar? I thought you two were close." Gabriel wondered

"It might have something to do with the fact Cassie here stabbed me in the back. Literally. But ya see the thing is next time make sure the person is really dead before having them thrown in a ditch." Balthazar answered as Castiel flinched visibly

"I am sorry Balthazar. Truly." Cas confessed as the French angel shrugged

"I deserved it. I picked the Winchesters over you but in my defense you were scaring the crap out of me and you wouldn't listen to reason." Balthazar told him pulling the dark haired angel close as Castiel returned the hug while Gabriel smiled at his brothers and pulled them close as well. A few hours and a lot of catching up later Sam and Dean stumbled into the motel room to find the three angels sitting on the floor playing cards. Castiel was naked, Balthazar was shirtless with his hands tied together with Castiel's tie, and Gabriel was wearing one of Sam's shirts like a cape.

"Before either of you ask we're keeping him." Gabriel told them pulling a laughing Balthazar closer as Castiel stood up throwing his cards to the ground and yelling

"King me assbutts!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! ^^**


	4. Papa don't preach

**Yay I finished this chapter! Sorry everyone for taking a while but life decided I needed to pay attention to it.**

**I own nothing!**

**Please leave a review and if you have any questions or simply want to chat don't be afraid to pm me.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Dean was about to go insane. It had been a month since Balthazar joined the gang and while he hadn't done anything too annoying the older hunter was getting tired of coming back from hunts to find the three angels doing something weird. They had dyed his clothes every color of the rainbow, he had walked in on too many naked card games, was the butt of too many jokes, and Castiel seemed to want to be with his brothers more than the hunter. To make matters worse now that Gabriel was showing Sam spent every waking moment wrapped around his angel in total chick flick mode.

"That's it were talking the angels home and leaving them there while you and I go hunting." Dean told his brother one day when they had stopped for gas

"You want to leave three angels at the bunker? Why can't they just stay with us. I mean even Balthazar follows your rules about helping on hunts and riding in the car instead of zapping everywhere." Sam reminded him mainly not wanting his pregnant mate out of his sight.

"Yeah I know but still it would be nice to relax at home for a bit and besides when have we gone somewhere just the two of us?" Dean asked before Sam nodded thinking it might be good to do something with only his brother and so far only Castiel had been the only angel to be to the bunker

"Alright then. Let's go home." Sam replied getting back into the car with the angels before Dean drove off towards Kansas.

* * *

While angel's don't need sleep Sam happened to look in the rearview mirror a few times to see Gabriel nodding off between Cas and Balthazar as the two younger angels talked quietly in Enochian and brushing fingers every so often seemingly happy to have each other back much to Dean's annoyance.

It wasn't long till they reached the bunker and Same roused Gabriel

"Hey wake up. We're home." He told the angel helping him out of the car as Castiel grabbed Balthazar's arm and dragged him to the door

"Hey Gabriel what's up with those two? Last time they were together they didn't act like this." Dean huffed watching his boyfriend hang all over the other angel

"At the time Cas was acting different. No body really wanted to be around him and Balthazar, while scared, didn't care because it was Castiel. Balthazar and Cas are twins so the whole touching thing has to do with their graces. They call for each other making those two unique because twin angels are rare." Gabriel explained watching his younger siblings as he followed the two hunters into the bunker.

Once inside the three laggers all but ran into Castiel and Balthazar where they stopped in the entrance to the archives. Gabriel was about to ask his brothers what they were staring at till he peeked around Cas and saw Chuck and Kevin sitting at one of the tables.

"Uh I know why Kevin is here but why is there a dead prophet sitting at our table?" Dean asked when he saw the uninvited guest

"Not a prophet. Try creator of the universe. Hello father." Gabriel said flatly staring at Chuck as everyone turned to the writer

"Hello my sons. I'm glad it's you boys who took over this place. The Men of Letters would be proud." Chuck smiled raising his glass to Sam and Dean as everyone stared at him

"I left the room for like five minutes to take a shower and when I came back he was in that chair." Kevin told them not really sure what to do.

"Wait he's God?!" Dean demanded pointing at Chuck and looking at the angels. Castiel looked compleatly lost, Balthazar was pouring himself a glass of what Chuck was drinking, and Gabriel was standing there with a silent storm brewing behind his whiskey colored eyes. Sensing the tenson in his mate Sam quietly dragged his brother and Kevin from the room and loked them in the record they normally keep Crowley in.

"So why are we hiding in the sex dungeon?" Kevin asked looking around at all of the chains and interogation tools on the walls

"For the last time Kevin this is not a sex dungeon!" Dean huffed "Anyway kid's got a point. Why are we hiding in here? If Chuck is God I have a few questions to ask about why he didn't help with the apocalypse." Dean added looking at his younger brother

"Simple Gabe told me to leave the room and get somewhere safe. So I' guessing it's some kind of Heavenly family reunion." Sam replied as they settled in to wait out the storm.

* * *

Gabriel was conflicted. He loved his father and wanted nothing but to run to him and cuddle close like he did when he was a child but the other part wanted to be pissed and hurt, and to curse at his father. The man had left them but here he was sitting in Sam and Dean's bunker like nothing ever happened. Castiel has said he had though their father had been a human prophet but looking at him Gabriel knew the truth.

He made sure Sam got Dean and the current prophet out of the room before making the first move

"So after all these millennia you just show up? No warning at all. You make Cassie think you're a prophet then do nothing as the world fell apart?!" Gabriel hissed as the twins stayed behind him

"Gabriel you and I both know that even I had no control over what happened during the apocalypse. Yes I may have been writing the events down but that didn't mean I could stop it. I heard you all searching for me but I was always there. I may have left Heaven but that didn't mean I ever stopped loving my children. I checked in every now and then but I'm not as all powerful as the bible says. There are things even I can't prevent." Chuck replied not breaking eye contact with his youngest Archangel as Gabriel looked away first.

"So you really are our father?" Balthazar asked as he and Cas peered around their brother to stare at their father betraying just how young their split grace was. Hearing the question Chuck smiled at the last two angels he had ever created. The twins had started out as a single grace but had split creating his only set of identical twins. He had left shortly after their creation.

"Yes I'm you father. I am sorry I couldn't tell you before Castiel but I needed to keep a low profile and even had Raphael convinced I was human. And before you ask I have returned to my duties as God and yes your child is safe Gabriel." Chuck told them after noticing how Gabriel kept a protective hand over his rounded stomach.

"But it's a nephilim as well as a mix of human, angel, and demon. Nephilim are prohibited by your order." Gabriel growled

"No Metatron added that one in. I have no problem with nephilim and enjoy seeing how happy they make my children. I'm not going to harm your daughter." Chuck replied as Gabriel froze.

"It's a girl?" He stammered placing a hand over his stomach feeling his child stirring deep within eyes wide before smiling slightly at the thought of giving his mate a daughter. Before Chuck or his brothers could say anything Gabriel had already located Sam and flew to his side in a blink of an eye tackling the giant hunter knocking him to the ground as the Archangel grinned unable to hide his excitement

"Sammy we're going to have a little girl!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! ;)**


	5. Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long. ^^;**

**I own nothing except the baby!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review! XD**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Not long after Chuck came out as God and Sam and Gabe learned they were expecting a girl the baby started moving. The tiny being nestled in the Archangel's stomach seemed to have either some Angelic or some Demonic powers already. Because one day while the couple were in the library looking through books of baby names Dean walked in and noticed Gabriel's naked baby bump. The angel had started sitting around with his shirt pulled up once Sam noticed that he could see the baby through Gabriel's stomach every time their daughter moved.

"Jesus Sammy it's like Rosemary's baby in there!" Dean exclaimed with his eyes glued to Gabriel's stomach as it rippled and pulsed like the demon baby in the movie he just compared it too.

"Hey what about Rosemary for her name?" The angel asked his mate like Dean never opened his mouth

"Really?" Sam wondered watching his daughter move

"Yeah you wanted to honor your mother but I ain't naming our baby after anyone who has passed away because I refuse to let her try to live in that kind of shadow." Gabriel stated waiting for Sam to say something

"I like it. Rose winchester, has a nice ring to it." Sam chuckled kissing Gabriel as Dean made choking noises and left the room quickly finding Castiel after seeing Kevin taking fighting lessons from Balthazar.

* * *

A few weeks after Sam and Gabriel decided on a name Chuck stopped by to say hello and let it slip that Castiel was now expecting his and Dean's son causing both Gabriel and Balthazar to wolf whistle, Kevin to ask if it happened in the sex dungeon, Dean and Castiel to turn a lovely shade of pink, and Sam to simple ask when that happened.

"Hey I ain't one to kiss and tell Sammy." Dean huffed

"Yes you are Dean. When I was in high school that's all you did." Sam shot back as the others simply watched and Gabriel and Balthazar took bets once the brothers checked out of the real world to enter what Gabriel dubbed Winchester world where the boys simply stared at each other having their own kind of conversation with their eyes.

* * *

While Castiel was just beginning his pregnancy Gabriel was quickly coming to the end of his. He and Sam had already set up a nursery as well as put a bassinet in their room with everything in the nursery hand painted by Sam, Dean, Kevin, Crowley, Bobby, and surprisingly Charlie and Dorothy, who had both decided Oz would be ok and had decided to return to their original time plane.

Gabriel was the happiest he could ever remember being other than when all his siblings got along. He had an amazing mate, a child on the way, and, while basically just a thrown together bunch of freaks, he had a family again. His father had announced that somehow Michael and Lucifer had gotten out of the Cage but instead of trying to destroy the world, Michael had created himself a female vessel while Chuck had made Mark's body Lucifer's true vessel, and were now living with Adam in a very nice Victorian mansion somewhere on the East Coast. So he kind of had them back too but while Lucifer and Michael were talkative and got along with everyone now Adam was pissed he got left in Hell.

The Archangel had everything he could wish for. Except for a faster approaching due date. He was now a month and a half overdue and they thought it was because of the baby's mixed heritage being angel, demon, and human.

Bobby had found an easy salt and burn in Nebraska and the brothers, bored out of their minds, took it and left the two expecting angels at the bunker with Charlie, Dorothy, and Kevin since Balthazar had decided to go steal stuff again. So there he was lying on top of one of the long tables in the library watching his little girl move around under his skin while the humans talked about Castiel and asked him how he was feeling.

"Well kiddo guess your uncle Castiel gets the spotlight now." He told his daughter as she tried to stretch her wings from the inside but gave up when she didn't have enough clearance. Gabriel was just starting to relax on the table when he felt a sharp pain start from his back and wrap around his belly before it faded. He knew he was in labor and had been since the Winchesters had left but Angels didn't give birth unless their mate was with them so Gabriel just rolled with it and kept it to himself but the contractions were really starting to hurt and Rosemary seemed to want out pretty badly.

Finally deciding enough was enough, Gabriel made sure the humans were too busy being distracted by his younger sibling before snapping himself to where Sam was.

* * *

Dean was behind the wheel of the Impala heading towards the motel stealing glances at his brother every now and then. Sam had been restless since they left the angels back at the bunker. Sure Dean was worried about them too but charlie, Dorothy, and Kevin could handle anything, including two knocked up angels.

"Dude Sammy you need to relax!" He told him as Sam just gave him a bitch face

"You try relaxing when you have no idea when your daughter will be born Dean." Sam shot back as a voice from the backseat joined in

"Yeah about that... How about now Samsquatch?" Gabriel chuckled humorlessly shocking the Winchesters enough that they both screamed like little girls and Dean swerved off the road a bit before correcting them.

"Woah there Dean-o! Don't want to kill your niece as she coming into the world do ya?!" Gabriel shouted before hissing as a contraction hit and his water broke

"You're having her now?!" Sam freaked

"Not on the seats!" Dean called

"Yes now! And where else would I have her in a moving vehicle?!" Gabe hissed as Dean pulled the car over on the side of a deserted road as Sam ran the the back of the impala to help his mate.

Since Gabriel would growl and snap anytime Dean tried to start the Impala to get them back to the motel the older Winchester watched from the front seat while Sam had folded his huge frame behind the angel so the smaller male was resting against his broad chest. Sam was handeling the whole thing a hell of a lot better than Dean thought he would by talking calmly and running his fingers through his Archangel's shaggy caramel hair till Gabe announced that it was showtime about the same time it decided that it would storm outside the car.

* * *

**Gonna leave it there for ya! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Pretty In Pink

**Yay chapter 6 is up! **

**I own nothing other than the baby!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

As soon as Gabe had announced that it was time Sam bolted into action, rearranging his mate so he had access to his legs while Dean tried to make himself scarce in the front seat till Gabriel gripped the back of his jacket and pulled him closer for support. As the storm raged on outside the safety of the Impala the two brothers and Archangel worked to bring the newest little Winchester into the world. After about six hours of pushing with the only sound being the storm outside and Gabriel's own quiet vocalizing the car was filled with a intense bright light and the sound of a very unhappy baby.

Once the light faded Sam found himself holding a tiny little girl with a pair of large damp wings attached to her back and the start of golden carmel ringlets on her head. Everyone was slightly in shock at her arrival but the boys quickly started back into action with Sam pulling off his shirt to wrap his daughter in as Dean cut the cord and Gabriel snapped everything clean. Once everything was clean again all three men crowded around the newborn in Sam's arms and almost as if she had sensed them the baby opened her eyes proving they were the normal gray-blue of any newborn human.

"Welcome to the world Rosemary." Gabriel smiled as his daughter fixed her gaze on her mother

"Well now that the baby's here can we get moving? Cause it's still raining and we also still have to go get our stuff from the motel." Dean asked as Rosemary started crying again causing her parents to try to figure out what was wrong as Dean decided to just go ahead and start the car. Once the Impala was filled with the purr of the engine the baby calmed down again settling in her father's arms and falling asleep.

* * *

Dean drove the Impala towards the motel taking care not to hit any bumps that would wake the baby. Looking back in the rearview mirror the older Winchester couldn't help but smile at the sight of his little brother sitting in the backseat dozing slightly while Gabriel was sleeping against his shoulder and holding his sleeping baby girl. When the car finally stopped Sam was fighting to stay awake till his brother opened the back door and took his daughter from him

"Hey I got the girl if you want to bring Gabe inside. I already got a crib from the front desk." Dean told him as he headed into the room while Sam pulled Gabriel from the car causing the angel to stir

"Sam?" He asked blinking blurry golden eyes

"Where's Rosemary?!" He demanded waking up a bit more

"Relax Gabe Rose is with Dean. We made it to the motel so just go back to sleep." Sam smiled as his mate relaxed in his arms before laying the Archangel on one of the beds collapsing next to him.

Dean stayed standing holding his tiny little niece wrapped in his brother's flannel as Rosemary opened her sleepy gray eyes and looked up at her uncle

"Hey there Rosey I'm your uncle Dean. Just wait till everyone meets you, I'm pretty sure your other aunts and uncles are gonna spoil you rotten!" He grinned as Rose shifted to make room for her wings. Now that the wings were dry and Dean could see them better her wings were the color of leaves in the fall. They were a deep copper color with red, gold, and brown highlights running through her feathers.

Looking around Dean walked over to his brother's passed out form and located his phone in his pocket. Once he freed the phone from Sam's pants Dean typped in the pass code and opened up the camera snapping a few photos of his niece, also geeting a few of the proud parents, before taking a selfie of him holding the baby. After going through the pictures and leaving a few private ones just to teach Sam not to leave his phone unattended Dean sent the best ones of the girl with the caption **"Special delivery! Meet the newest addition to the Winchester family. Miss Rosemary Impala Winchester."** To everyone in their little "family"

* * *

When Sam and Gabriel woke up to find Dean had told everyone their little girl's middle name was Impala Sam wanted to strangle his older brother

"Hey she was born in the back of my car! Besides I think it's fitting seeing as you and I grew up in the Impala." Dean replied still holding Rose who had fallen asleep again clutching his leather jacket. Once they had all their gear packed into the Impala and Gabriel had snatched his baby away from her daddy and adoring uncle the four got into the car and drove back to the bunker where they found everyone, including Bobby, Crowley, Chuck, Michael, Lucifer, and surprisingly Adam, waiting for them so they could meet the first Winchester girl.

Everyone crowded around Sam and Gabriel to get a better look at Rosemary before begging to hold her. Gabriel was loving the attention while Sam stood next to his mate keeping one hand on Gabriel and the other on his little girl before looking at his half brother and asking his mate something through their bond.

"Hey Adam would you like to hold her?" Sam asked as the younger Winchester looked confused "You want me to hold her?" He asked suspiciously never breaking his gaze with his older brother.

"Yeah I mean you are her uncle after all." Sam replied deciding it was high time they finally accepted the fact that Adam was their blood brother instead of forgetting he even existed. After thinking it over Adam agreed and Gabriel handed him the baby. Everyone watched as the tiny little girl blinked up him as Adam quickly melted and ended up wrapped around her little finger like everyone else in the room. Once Adam gave up his hold on Rose she was quickly passed to everyone in the room as they all talked about how cute she was or in Michael's case comparing her to a much younger Gabriel.

"She reminds me of you Gabriel. So tiny and full of life." She smiled while ghosting a finger across the baby's wings "But it is strange for one so new to have such large wings. Most nephilim start out with chick like wings and grow into them. I'll be very intrested to see how she turns out later in life." she laughed kissing Rose's brow sharing a bit of her power and knowledge as the oldest and first Angel before passing her to the next person.

They kept passing the baby till Crowley got his turn

"Aren't you a little cutie." He told her before feeling a surge of power from the girl in his arms causing her bright baby blues to turn the same inky black as the deepest part of Hell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Our House

**Yay chapter seven! If you haven't figured it out by now the title and chapter titles are all song titles and or song lyrics. If you would like a list of the songs with the artists please don't be afraid to ask! ^^**

**I own nothing other than the babies!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review flame or otherwise!**

**Thank You for reading!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

After the shock of Rose's dark side making an appearance blew over everyone just couldn't get enough of the little girl till she made it pretty clear she didn't like all the excitment by falling asleep in Dorthy's arms. Once they noticed that the guest of honor was out like a light Gabriel gently took his baby back and put her to bed while Sam handled crowd control out in the libaray. On his way to the baby's room Gabriel looked down at the tiny creature he had carried in his body

"You're going to be trouble aren't you little girl?" He asked as his daughter opened an eye and all but glared at him much like Sam did when the former Trickster won't shut up when the hunter tries to sleep

"Well you're deffentaly your daddy's baby, all you need to master now is what your uncle Dean calls Sam's bitch face." He laughed earning a pint sized bitch face from Rosemary and a wing to the face as Sam Dean, and Cas walked up.

"Hey she really is your kid Sammy!" Dean laughed when he saw his niece's face earning one for himself courtesy of his brother while Castiel reached out and took the baby from his own brother

"She's so little and frail..." He commented as Rose locked her baby blues with his and smiled at him acting more like an older baby instead of only a day and a few hours old

"Yep but she'll grow and give anyone a run for their money!" Gabriel grinned

"Ok I'll bite. She's not acting like a normal kid her age, is that because of what she is?" Dean asked as Rose turned her gaze to him and reached for her uncle Dean

"Partly," Gabe answered "Also it's an Angel thing. All fledglings grow at diffrent rates but they're all pretty much self aware and understand what goes on around them shortly after birth. Which means now that she's here Cassie your pregancy will most likely kick into overdrive meaning your little boy should be here in no time!" He added with a grin taking his daughter from Dean and walking off with Sam.

* * *

True to the Archangel's word Castiel's pregancy seemed to fly by after Gabriel gave birth to Rosemary in the back of the Impala. In the last three months Castiel had gone from barley pregant to almost bursting much to the concern of Dean even though he was constantly told not to worry about it and that it was natural for the new fledgling to grow quickly in responce to Rosemary's presence. Rosemary was only three months old and was all ready a little terrorr making her mother, uncle Lucifer, and uncle Crowley proud much to the enjoyment of everyone else. The tiny girl had already cursed Dean several times, short circuited Kevin's computer, and had somehow gotten a hold of some of Balthazar's collection. The only ones seeming to be able to calm the child were her daddy, uncle Adam, grandaddy Bobby, and grandpa Chuck.

Dean was in charge of watching Rosemary one afternoon while Sam and Gabriel went looking for an actual house with Kevin, Charley, and Dorothy. The whole family had gotten together and had decided that while the humans, other than Bobby and Adam, called the bunker home with one baby and another one on the way they should find real homes and use the bunker as backup/hunting headquarters. So there Dean was sitting in the kitchen with his niece trying to get her to eat when he heard Castiel shout his name. Grabbing Rosemary the hunter rused to the room he shared with the angel to find him curled up on the bed hugging his stomach.

"Dean I think it's time." The dark headed male whimpered before a contraction racked through his body. Cursing and pulling out his phone Dean quickly called everyone to tell them what was happening before Cas shouted that he wanted his sister Michael to help with the delivery. When everyone showed up they found Dean in his room with a laboring Castiel screaming at him and a very unhappy, crying Rosemary who didn't like all the yelling. As soon as Michael stepped into the room she pulled the child away from Dean and placed her in Sam's arms before kicking everyone out. Over the next hour and a half the gathered group managed to get Rose to calm down while Sam was trying to get Dean to stop pacing

"He'll be fine Dean. Michael is in there with him and Chuck is in the library with everyone else. Besides your son is coming into the world in a lot better way than Rosie did." Sam told him as the older Winchester turned on his brother

"Are you saying Baby isn't clean?!" He growled causing the younger to blink

"I make the comment that Cas is giving birth with someone who knows what they're doing and you come away with your car not being clean?" Sam questioned as his brother simply glared at him

"Shut up Sam." Dean huffed about the time they both heard the tale tell cry of a very unhappy newborn as Michael pulled open the door before quickly shutting it just to mess with the mortals.

"It's a helthy bouncing baby boy!" She smiled as the boys looked her over. The oldest Archangel strangly looked like their dad had at twenty four if their dad had been a woman. She had long wavy dark brown hair, large sparkling chestnut eyes, nice curves, pouty lips, and a nice sized rack. They're still trying to figure out what she sees in Lucifer.

Once Michael moved out of the way Dean ran in and glued himself to his mate's side while Sam went back to the crowded library taking his daughter from Chuck and walking off back towards Dean's room asking her loudly "Hey little lady do you want to go meet your cousin?" As everyone followed the pair to get a look at the new Winchester.

Sam entered the room to find a very tired Castiel and Dean curled up together on the bed holding their son who was wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Walking closer Dean looked up at his brother and gave him a grin all but pulling him to the bed to meet his nephew.

"We decided to name him after dad so Johnny I'd like you to meet your uncle Sam and your cousin Rosemary." Dean told the little boy as he opened his pale gray eyes to meet Rosemary's golden green ones. When Rose saw her cousin she flared her fall colored wings promting Johnny to do the same with his tiny chick like downey gray ones.

* * *

A few weeks after John's arrival Sam and Dean moved their families to a very nice gated community Gabriel had created in a very nice town that was close to both Singer's Salvage and the bunker which Kevin had decided to look after. There were five houses total; one each for the Winchesters, one for Charley and Dorothy, one claimed by Lucifer, Michael, and Adam, and the final one for Chuck much to the creator's suprise. "I ain't letting you slip away from us again old man." Gabriel told him as Chuck pulled him in for a hug.

Things were looking up for the Winchester brothers. They had loving mates, good friends, adorable kids, a huge extended family, and through Hell, Heaven, and Purgatory they still had each other. With one shared look between the two before they both entered their prespective houses the boys agreed to stick with each other through their bigest adventure yet.

Parenthood.

* * *

**Yes I know the ending feels final but it's not! I just like how it sounded. Stay tuned for chapter eight! ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. School's out Forever

**Yay chapter eight! It's a bit slow and starts with a time skip but time is going to skip a bit from now on.**

**I own nothing except the kids.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Sam was happy. It had been six years since his daughter was born and while life had been anything but easy he had an amazing mate and an adorable little girl. The hunter was currently lying in bed with Gabriel pressed up against his side and Rosemary passed out on his chest. Sam smiled and ran his fingers through her feathers and curly carmel hair. Rose had gotten Gabriel's hair color, love of sweets and mischief, while from Sam she had gotten his demples, bitch face, puppy look, and a love of books and knowledge. But the one thing that caused the whole family pause were her eyes, when her eyes weren't a deep shiny onyx Rosemary Winchester had somehow gotten a strange mix of Dean's green and Gabriel's gold. Her eyes constantly changed from mid summer sun trapped behind bright green leaves to warm whisky mixed with mint leaves to solid gold imbedded with emeralds.

Sam looked over at the clock on the nightstand and woke his family

"Alright guys time to get up today's a big day." He told them waking Gabriel and reciving a black eyed glare from Rose before she blinked them back to golden green

"Do I have ta go to school daddy? Why can't I just learn stuff at home?" She huffed as Gabriel chuckled

"Because it'll be good for you to be with kids your own age. Besides Johnny's going, don't you want to go with him?" The archangel asked their daughter who just huffed again and trugged off to go get ready.

* * *

After a large family breakfast at Chuck's place Dean and Sam ushered the two kids into the back of the Impala and drove them to the local public school for their first day of kindergarten. Sam watched the kids from the rearview just like Dean, when he wasn't messing with the radio or watching the road. Where Rose looked and acted like a prefect mesh of Sam and Gabe, Johnny looked like a tiny Dean with Cas' blue eyes, black hair, and personality. The two cousins were sitting in the backseat both looking out their windows. Sam had somehow managed to get his daughter's wild curly hair into twintails and put her in a pale green and blue checkered skirt and white sweater while Dean had Johnny wearing jeans and a red button up.

When they reached the school both kids hid behind their parents' legs when they reached the sign in table to get their assigned classrooms. Johnny was going to be in Mrs. Rosen-Winchester's class who they imedietly realized was Becky so while Dean was cursing a blue streak Sam quickly steered his daughter towards her own class with Mrs. Fitzgerald. As they reached the classroom Rosemary looked up at her father

"Why was uncle Dean saying bad words about Johhny's teacher?" She asked

"Because she's someone we know and were kind of hoping she wouldn't resurface" He replied

"Why does she have our last name? Are we related?" She asked

"No she and I used to be married but that was a long time ago and it was for a very short time." He answered as they entered the class room killing any more questions from the girl.

The classroom was a good sized room with several little tables with name cards on the back of each chair, an art center, a book area, a dress up station, and several other play areas. There were also lots of kids running around but Sam's biggest suprise was that his daughter's teacher was none other than Bess Fitzgerald, Garth's wife.

"Sam what a plesent suprise! I noticed that I had a Winchester in my class but I mearly thought it was a coincidence. I didn't know you had a daughter." The lycanthrope smiled

"Yeah this is Rosemary. I didn't know you taught Kindergarten or lived anywhere near here." He replied

"I got my teaching degree shortly after the last time we saw each other and Garth and I wanted a change of scenery so when I got this job a few years ago we moved our pack. Don't worry it's just Garth, myself, and our three kids." She told him as Rose started talking to a kid that looked like a mini Garth.

"So is that you're son?" Sam asked as Bess turned to watch the kids with a small smile

"Yeah our youngest, Garth Fitzgerald V. I'm suprised he's talking to a girl, his two older sisters terrify him." She giggled.

After talking a bit more and seeing that Rose and Johnny were settled in their new classrooms the two brothers headed back home to their waiting mates till they could pick up the kids at three.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Plaease don't forget to review!**


	9. Upside Down

Over the course of the next nine years the kids grew, Sam and Gabe welcomed a set of twins into the family while Cas and Dean welcomed a daughter, the boys settled and found real jobs only taking hunts on rare occasions, and Rose slowly learned to control her both her demonic and her angelic powers to become quite the badass much to the pride of most of her family members.

The morning found Sam sitting at the table reading the paper listening to Gabriel trying to get the twins, Jessica and Henry, ready for school as his oldest walked in. Rosemary had changed a lot in fifteen years, the tiny baby he helped diliver in the backseat of his brother's Impala was now a young woman well on her way to being Sam's hight but with all the attitude of Gabriel. The teen was starting her first day of high school and was already in all the advanced placement classes thanks to being tutored by Kevin and Charlie.

"Morning daddy." She greeted giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting a bowl of Lucky Charms and joining him at the table as Gabe came in followed by the twins

"Do we have to go to school?" Jess pouted in a good impression of her mother when Sam wont give him candy

"Yes we do. It's improtant." Henry replied pushing up his glasses as Rose nodded

"School isn't that bad." She told her sister as the eight year old glared at her

"But you're not in the second grade!" The tiny copy of Sam argued as her older sister just shrugged

"Hey no fighting at the table." Gabriel told his girls "Jessie you're going to school and that's final." He added as his other two kids both stuck their tongues out at their sister causing Sam to chuckle. After breakfast Sam went into the hallway and checked all the kids' bags to make sure they had everything as his eldest just rolled her eyes

"You know I already checked them last night." She huffed as she laced up her boots

"I know but I just want to make sure my kids have everything they need for their first day of school." He replied letting his gaze size up what his daughter was wearing. The oldest Winchester girl was in a light blue flannel shirt over a white tank top, with a pair of combat boots, and her hair clipped back to show off her golden green eyes. But before he could comment on her clothing choice or remind her to take a jacket the girl had already grabbed her backpack and was out the door to catch the bus with Johnny.

Once Rose and Johnny got to school Johnny went to find his friends while Rose sought out her own smiling when she noticed her best friend Garth Fitzgerald V who she had dubbed Fitz when they had first met in kindergarten

"Fitz!" She called happliy gaining the werewolf's attention who then turned around only to get a face full of fluffy carmel hair and golden green eyes as he's tackled by the girl

"Rosie!" He gasped chuckling a bit as he catught her pulling her close. Fitz had grown up as well looking more like Bessie than Garth as he had gotten older and had somehow gotten a spot on both the baseball and the football teams as well as the cross country team. Rose giggled a bit as she leaned against her friend causeing a few odd looks to be shot their way since they all thought she was crazy.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly with Rose, Johnny, and Fitz only getting lost a couple of times.

"Man if I didn't already know most of what we're going to learn AP math would kick my ass." Rose laughed as she joined Fitz and John at one of the tables for lunch causing both guys to look up

"Why did you want in advanced placement again?" Johnny asked his cousin

"Aunt Charlie and uncle Kevin offered help with homework so who was I to say no?" She asked as some popular girls walked by

"Why are you two sitting with a freak like her?" One laughed causing Fitz to growl and Johnny to glare

"Hey she happens to be my cousin." Johnny replied as Rose started in on her sandwich

"Well if you ask me popular boys shouldn't talk to unpopulat girls." The other spoke as Rose burst out laughing before the girls simply huffed and walked off

"Don't listen to them Rosie they're just stuck up bimbos." Fitz told her

"Ah my two brave knights." She chuckled

"We're not knights." Johnny replied

"Oh but you are and when I make those bitches bow down and declare me as their queen. You two shall both reign by my side of course." She smiled before leaving for her next class.

When school finally let out the trio met back up in front of the school to say goodbye before the Winchester cousins caught their bus. Once back hime everything seemed pretty normal till the weekly whole family dinner at Chuck's house.

"So how was school?" Dean asked tucking intoo the meatloaf and listening while Jess, Henery, and Anna talked about the second grade noticing the other two were strangely quiet.

"How were things at the high school?" Sam wondered looking at Johnny and Rose

"I'm gonna take over the school." His daughter replied

"She's forcing me and Fritz to help." Johnny added as everyone stared at them

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gabriel asked as his daughter shook out her hair so it framed her face showing off her strange golden green eyes even more

"I thought I'd start with a make over and a wardrobe change before joining a few clubs and maybe a sports team. I may be a geek and a neard but that doesn't mean I can't become a popular one and make the entire student body bow down at my feet." She replied with a smile that said she would get what she wanted.


End file.
